


A Real Craving

by Max_Riemelts_Me



Series: Kala's Sexual Awakening [3]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kala is not a shrinking violet, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wolfgang loves kala's games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Riemelts_Me/pseuds/Max_Riemelts_Me
Summary: This is what happened when Kala wanted to try phone sex.I always think that, at first, Kala had alot to learn from Wolfgang, but eventually she wanted to try out the things she had only read about. Wolfgang gladly obliged her whenever she made a suggestion.This is part 3 of a series following Kala's sexual exploration/awakening.





	A Real Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PreRaphaelites for the beta read <3
> 
> Dear reader, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :))

“Whose idea was this again?” Wolfgang asked Kala over the phone. He was on his back, in his bed. He was naked with the covers pushed messily to the foot of the bed. The curtains were closed, as was the door. The room was dimly lit by the lamp on the bedside table.

“Mine, obviously. You’re not very creative when it comes to sex,” Kala said condescendingly. She was naked as well, but she was pacing around the room, her feet sinking into the lush carpet. The covers on her bed weren’t just haphazardly pushed out of the way like Wolfgang’s. They were neatly folded over and over until they were draped neatly over the foot of the bed. The curtains and the door were closed, and the room was as dimly lit as Wolfgang’s.

“What?” Wolfgang exclaimed indignantly. “I’ve never heard you complain before,” he continued as he fixed the pillow under his head. He set his phone on speaker and left it on the pillow.

“I never said you weren’t good. Performance-wise you’re excellent. I have no complaints there, but you’re not very good with setting scenarios,” she explained, her tone that of a lecturer, her free hand gesturing as if she were addressing a class.

“As long as the performance is excellent, as you say, who needs a scenario? Sounds like a waste of time in my opinion,” he said with a smug smile.

“You are too German sometimes,” Kala said with a sigh, setting her phone on speaker, and throwing it on the pillow. She plopped down on the bed, lying down on her back, and crossing her ankles.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked with a frown, suddenly insecure. He often thought about how Kala’s family did not approve of their relationship. He often wondered if Kala took any of the objections to heart.

“Wolfgang! Stop it!” Kala said in exasperation, feeling the insecurity as if it were her own. “Ok. This isn’t working. I’m coming over.”

“No, wait! I’m sorry,” he said hurriedly. “Just tell me what to do.”

“I should’ve known you’ve never had phone sex before,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I never needed to. Getting laid was never an issue,” he retorted with a smirk.

“You’re impossible!”

Wolfgang startled as he heard her voice over the phone as well as next to him on the bed. She was just there, naked, glowing in the subtle lighting of the room.

“I thought you said no visiting,” he said, moving too fast for her to retreat into her own mind before he pinched one of her nipples.

Kala yelped then giggled, moving back to her body, “Well, since you’re new to this-”

“And you’re not?” Wolfgang interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

“At least I took the time to research, so keep quiet,” Kala ordered. “Anyway, since we’re both naked and in bed, I suggest we get started.”

“And how do we do that exactly?” Wolfgang’s voice had lowered without him consciously doing it. He was intrigued.

“Say something dirty to me,” Kala whispered, biting her lower lip.

“The dishes you left in the sink are dirty,” Wolfgang teased. When he heard Kala groaning in frustration, he had the decency to apologise, again, then inquired, “Just to make sure I understand this right: We’re going to have phone sex, but we’re not allowed to visit, and if we accidentally do, we’re not allowed to touch each other, and we have to cut the visit short. Did I get this right?”

“Yes, that’s correct. We will do absolutely everything to stop ourselves from visiting. Do you agree?” she asked, but Wolfgang didn’t respond for such a long moment that she checked her phone, wondering if the call had been dropped. “Wolfgang?” she asked now, knowing he was still on the line.

“I love you, Kala,” Wolfgang said, his tone a mixture between a whisper and a sigh.

Kala was caught by surprise at the sudden change of tone, but that didn’t stop her heart from beating faster at the words. Wolfgang believed that the words “I love you” were overused and that they had started to lose their meaning as a result, so he never said them too often. He relied on Kala sensing his feelings, simply knowing what he wasn’t saying. She didn’t mind at all because whenever he decided he was ready and willing to say the words, it felt as though she was hearing them for the first time, and she cherished that feeling. Every time he said the words, her heart jumped with joy as warmth spread over her body, now was no exception.

“I love you too,” she murmured, her mouth quirking upwards

“Are you smiling?” he whispered, knowing full well that she was. He could feel it.

“Yes, I am,” she said quietly, then bit the tip of her finger in anticipation of what he would say next.

“Lick that finger for me,” he instructed her. He was hyper aware of everything she was feeling and he could feel the echo of that light bite on the second finger on his right hand.

Kala’s smile widened as she released her finger then gave it a small lick.

“You can do better than that,” Wolfgang encouraged her, stroking his torso with the backs of his fingers, carefully avoiding his hardening cock.

Kala gave her finger a proper lick, from bottom to top, with the flat of her tongue. Kala then sucked her finger into her mouth, her eyes closed.

Wolfgang closed his eyes at the same time, picturing her in his head. He could feel her moist finger slip out of her mouth, travel down her chest to her breasts, teasing a nipple, while her other hand moved to her navel, a sensitive spot she discovered when Wolfgang teased it with his tongue one time.

Wolfgang inhaled sharply at the sensation and mirrored it. He tweaked both nipples at the same time and heard Kala sigh on the other side of the line. “You know what I want?” Wolfgang asked.

“Tell me,” Kala whispered.

“I want your nipples in my mouth. I want to suck on them, bite them. I want to squeeze your breasts in my hands just the way you like it,” he said under his breath.

Kala held both of her breasts in her hands while at the same time squeezing her nipples, saying nothing.

“I can feel that,” Wolfgang said, losing himself to the feeling, doing nothing to give himself pleasure.

“I know,” Kala exclaimed, running her right hand down her torso. She planted her feet firmly on the bed, allowing her hand to continue its journey down her body, up her thigh, only to repeat it again. “I want to kiss you,” she said, sounding a little breathless, “I want your tongue inside my mouth. I want to suck on it,” Kala sighed. “I want to bite your lips. I love the sound you make when I do,” she said somewhat embarrassed, unused to expressing these kinds of needs out loud. She never needed to. Wolfgang just knew.

“God! Kala, this isn't easy,” Wolfgang said desperately as he allowed his hand to move down to his cock. He slid the tip of a finger carefully between his foreskin and the head. Being uncircumcised meant the head was really sensitive. He moved his finger around it cautiously. He could feel his cock fill up even more as he kept going, his foreskin slowly moving away from the head.  “I want to kiss you everywhere. Your mouth, your neck, your breasts, your thighs, your back.” He paused to swallow. “I want to kiss, lick, and suck on your clit,” Wolfgang said on a shuddering breath.

“Wolfgang!” Kala whined, adding nothing else, just a desperate call of his name as she fondled her breasts with one hand and teased her clit with the other. The feedback was maddening. She could feel what he was doing to himself, and he could feel her.

Foreplay never lasted very long between the two. The doubled sensations always made them move faster than most. If one was aroused, the other was too, and the delicious tingling they felt upon touching each other was so intense it made Kala wet and Wolfgang hard.

Wolfgang could feel the phantom sensation of Kala’s hand touching herself on his own body. His cock twitched and he couldn’t keep up the teasing any longer. He stroked himself with a loose hand at first, then he repeatedly swiped his thumb across the swollen head of his cock, collecting as much pre-come as possible. When he deemed his cock slick enough, he gave himself a few firm strokes.

Wolfgang could feel the tingling between Kala’s legs, he could feel her hips undulate slightly with each touch to her clit. He stroked himself lazily in time with her hand. His strokes were slow and measured. His foreskin covered the head with every upward stroke. He pinched his foreskin lightly as he applied a little pressure around the head. A hiss followed by a moan escaped him as he imagined Kala’s full lips wrapped around him.

Kala was panting. She could see herself in his mind, with his cock in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down, taking all of him in. She could never do it before, but practice makes perfect. Kala sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she slowly ran two fingers up and down between her folds, making sure her palm teased her clit.

“This is nothing like the articles I read,” Kala confessed as she slid a finger inside herself.

“Fuck!” Wolfgang said with a grunt as he felt Kala’s finger penetrate him in a place that wasn’t built for it. “Were the articles written by a Sensate?” he asked as his strokes to his cock grew a little faster.

“No,” Kala admitted, as she added another finger. She moved them leisurely in and out, her hips meeting her fingers mid-way.

“Then your research means shit,” Wolfgang stated, fondling his balls.

“I know that now,” Kala said, moaning, feeling his arousal mingle with her own. She could feel the weight of his balls in her hands as he cupped them. She could feel the squeeze of his hand on his heavy cock. She could see what he was imagining he was doing to her. Phone sex relied heavily on words and imagination. They needed neither.

Wolfgang felt Kala pull her fingers out, “Kala?” he felt bereft. The dual sensation was addictive. He needed her to finger herself again.

“I’m sorry, but they weren’t enough,” Kala apologised, knowing exactly how he felt, right before she put her fingers inside her mouth, licking them clean. She twirled her tongue around and between her fingers.

Wolfgang licked his lips, smiling with his eyes closed, “I love the way you taste,” he whispered, his breathing laboured.

“I know. You’re always telling me,” Kala answered, breathlessly, as she remembered the first time he went down on her. She was embarrassed, tried to pull her legs together several times. The way Wolfgang moaned as he licked and sucked on her clit and folds made her overcome some of her inhibitions, and when she felt his tongue inside her, she overcame them all.

Wolfgang was lost in Kala’s memory. He ached to do it now. He was craving the taste of her. He was desperate to feel her thighs shake in arousal and to see her bite her lips and throw her head back in ecstasy. He needed her to pull at his hair, to push his face even closer to her. He could tell how enticing the memory was to Kala, not just to himself. Wolfgang wished she would give up and just visit. His control over his impulse to visit her was precarious at best.

Before he could think of much else, Wolfgang felt Kala push a considerably sized dildo inside herself. At the sudden sensation, Wolfgang sat up abruptly in bed, moaning loudly, his hand furiously stroking his swollen cock, “Fuck, Kala.”

Kala moaned loudly, digging one of her hands into her hair as the other one pumped the dildo in and out. “I wish it were you inside me,” Kala said, her tone hushed, but the need was evident. Her hands sped up and so did Wolfgang’s. They were madly feeding each other’s arousal.

Wolfgang fell back on the bed, the initial shock of penetration subsiding. He stroked his cock with one hand while the other moved behind his balls and massaged his perineum. He heard Kala whine at the sensation while he moaned.

“Wolfgang!” Kala cried out as she felt her orgasm approaching. She couldn’t stop herself from visiting. She caught Wolfgang by surprise, but he had no complaints.

“Stay. Please, Kala, stay,” Wolfgang begged, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. Kala’s legs were spread wide, one hand busy with the dildo while the other squeezed her clit between her fingers. There was a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Her lips looked bitten, her face was flushed, and her moans were needy.

Kala looked to the side and whined upon seeing Wolfgang. There was a deep flush running from his face to his neck and chest. His brows were furrowed and his lips forming a perfect O. His body was covered in sweat, his hands moving furiously between his legs. Kala looked down and saw his cock an angry shade of red, full and glistening in the dim light. She could hear the slick wetness as he pumped his cock. He could hear the wetness of the dildo sliding in and out of the place he desperately wanted to be.

When Kala disappeared, Wolfgang groaned in frustration. A few seconds later, Kala burst in through the door, her toy in her hand. She stood there for moment, her eyes locked with Wolfgang’s. Their connection zinged at the closeness and the aching need they had for each other.

“Kala.” Wolfgang calling her name broke the moment. She moved towards the bed as he got up on his knees and waited for her, his cock bouncing between his legs. She confused him when she went to the opposite side of the bed, stretched out, parted her legs again, and slid the dildo into her.

“We’re still doing this, Wolfgang. No touching.” she cautioned. Wolfgang turned in her direction, still on his knees. His eyes were so intense Kala could almost feel them as a physical touch. They were so focused on her hands that Kala lost her rhythm. Kala could see his cock twitch. For a moment she thought she would just stop the games and let him thrust into her. She pushed the thought aside, however, and opted for the next best thing.

“Come here!” she ordered, motioning for Wolfgang to kneel between her legs. As if in a trance, Wolfgang did as he was told. Kala widened her legs further as Wolfgang kneeled between them, his own legs spread wide, his eyes finally moving up to meet hers. She raised her chin in his direction and he took his cock in his hand again, understanding what she meant.

Kala and Wolfgang timed their thrusts to match each other’s. Their eyes moving from the other’s hands to their face frequently. Both of them were breathing heavily, moaning occasionally. Their orgasms were building up rapidly.

Kala could hardly hold herself together. Her free hand kept moving from her hair to her nipples to her clit. Wolfgang's eyes followed her every movement with his cock and balls in his hands. Wolfgang soon found himself unable to stay balanced. Kala sensed it and pulled him by the arm. He saw in her mind what she wanted him to do, so Wolfgang leaned on one arm on top of her.  Neither of them could look away from the other’s face while their hands moved fast between them. The build up was maddening. Wolfgang could feel Kala’s walls contract around the dildo, and she could feel his balls tightening further. Their moans, their wetness, and their heavy breathing filled the room. They were so close they could feel each other’s body heat.

Kala and Wolfgang orgasmed at the same time. Kala’s hips lifted off the bed, her toes curling into the mattress, calling Wolfgang’s name over and over. Wolfgang bent further into himself as he came. His orgasm so intense he couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. When he started breathing again, he sounded desperate for air, panting loudly.

Wolfgang was about to hold Kala when he noticed the mess he made between them. Most of it landed on Kala, the rest was on Wolfgang’s hand and chest. Wolfgang’s eyes widened as Kala dazedly swiped a finger through it, then sucked her finger into her mouth. She sighed at the taste before finally pulling the dildo out and throwing it beside the bed with Wolfgang’s eyes fixed on her. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues. She handed some to Wolfgang before she started wiping down his chest while he wiped hers clean. He moved heavily to grab more tissues to wipe his hand and cock, then threw away the soiled mess. They would have to shower soon, but at that moment all Wolfgang could do was drown himself in Kala’s open arms.

Kala held him close, wrapping her legs around his waist despite her still trembling thighs. She stroked Wolfgang’s back and toyed with his hair as he hid his face in her neck.

It took them a while to breathe properly. Having Wolfgang on top of her didn’t help Kala regulate her breathing, but she refused to let him move when he offered to.

“This was not a successful attempt at phone sex,” Kala said conversationally.

Wolfgang smirked, “No, it wasn’t, but it was great sex anyway.” Wolfgang kissed her neck gently then added, “Maybe next time you shouldn’t be in the guest room. Maybe I should go to a hotel or something.”

“Next time? There’s going to be a next time?” Kala asked with a smile.

“If you want,” Wolfgang said, kissing her jaw.

Kala’s smile widened as she tightened her hold on Wolfgang. “Maybe we can use blockers next time,” she suggested.

“Fuck, no,” Wolfgang said vehemently.

Kala pouted, “Why not?”

Wolfgang pulled himself up, leaning on his elbows, his eyes on hers. “I can’t stay that long without you in my head,” he said, his face serious.

Kala kissed him sweetly. “No blockers then,” she conceded.

“Good,” Wolfgang said, kissing her again. Kala used the opportunity to suck on his tongue and bite his lips, enjoying the sounds he made.


End file.
